channel101fandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Spiers
Video:Tyler Spiers Character Reel Tyler Spiers is a Caucasian white male who grew up in the antique capital of the world, Woodbury, CT. At the age of 12, he wrote my first screenplay titled Kidnapped and went on to star in the Woodbury Middle School stage productions of Ducktales and Bobbysox, Hurricane Smith and the Curse of the Golden Monkey and Little Luncheonette of Terror. After Middle School he retired from writing and acting to pursue athletics, binge drinking and sex while attending Holy Cross High School and the University of Massachusetts. After graduating from UMASS, he un-retired from acting and writing and moved to Hollywood. For the last eight years he has studied and performed at The Groundlings, Improv Olympic, and the UCB Theatre. He has produced several popular Channel 101 shows including Classroom, Planet Unicorn, Cleveland's Next Top Model, Sexual Harassment and My American Family. He has been featured on Fox News, VH1's Best Week Ever, LOGO's New Now Next Awards, IFC TV, and G4's Attack of the Show. He has also been featured in New York Magazine, Time Out New York, Metromix LA, The Advocate and The Cleveland Plain Dealer. He is currently creating several web series for FreMantle Media and am interested in writing, producing, directing and acting in all media platforms. Thank you for reading this biography. Cast: *Water And Power ... William Gage (William Gage Interview) *Water and Power: Miami ... Crockett *Return to Supermans ... Lex Lucifer *Stop It ... Dr. David Gliza *Exposure ... Himself *Planet Unicorn ... Tom Cruise, Rock, Ocean, Cry Baby Troll *Dohar: Lord of Beasts ... Algore: Lord Of Beasts *Juri! ... President Bush *Classroom ... Mr. Miller, Gay *2005 Channy Awards ... Tyler *Yacht Rock ... Eddie Van Halen *Richard ... Uncle David *Skateboard Punks ... Brodie *The Amazing Kristopher ... Evil President Bush, Kristopher *Dick Richards: Private Dick ... Police Officer *French Toast Sticks ... Henri The Chicken *My American Family ... Teddy *President Cops ... George W. Bush Crew: *Water And Power #9 ... Producer *Stop It #8 ... Editor, Sound Mixer *Stop It #7 ... Editor, Sound Mixer, Crew *Stop It #6 ... Producer, Editor *Stop It #5 ... Producer, Editor *Stop It #4 ... Producer, Editor *Stop It #1 ... Producer, Editor, Sound Mixer *Planet Unicorn #4 ... Creator, Producer, Editor *Planet Unicorn #3 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Planet Unicorn #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Planet Unicorn #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #11 ... Creator, Producer, Editor *Classroom #10 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #9 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #8 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #7 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #6 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #5 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #4 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #3 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Classroom #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Editor *Classroom #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *2005 Channy Awards #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *Richard #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor, Set Decorator, Costume Designer *Skateboard Punks #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Editor *The Amazing Kristopher #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *French Toast Sticks #1 ... Creator *My American Family #2 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Producer, Editor *My American Family #1 ... Creator, Director, Writer, Editor *President Cops #1 ... Creator, Writer, Producer, Editor Twitter http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/21961661.rss|max=10|short Links *Channel101.com Page *Official Site. Category:Tyler Spiers Category:Channel 101